guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Taste of Death
I use this to piss off people who summon Flesh Golems. :P Freakonut 09:52, 28 March 2007 (CDT) I removed the following line: "Ne/Mo secondary healers may use this spell to regain health lost after using Infuse Health." I figure there's really nothing special about healing yourself after saccing, and nothing special about using Taste of Death to heal yourself (in contrast, the note about using Taste of Death specifically to trigger minion death in combination with Death Nova and the Soul Reaping attribute is pretty useful), so I took it off. 130.58 19:15, 29 January 2006 (UTC) In reference to the note: "Beware users carrying this skill solely for the purpose of stealing the life from your minions. They may even purposely wipe out your minion party out of spite." <- Is this really necessary? Knowledge that you can do it on other minions besides the ones attributed to you could be useful, allowing an MM to create Death Nova spikes indiscriminately, but is that note necessary? Cyrogenic 00:16, 11 December 2006 (CST) Thanks Fryen. No longer relevant. Cyrogenic 14:46, 11 December 2006 (CST) AI Hero's Usage I've try many times to see if Heros can use this spell but i have not once see Olias used it. Even when i click manually, it does not use the spell and instead got stuck !! Am i missing out on something? Have anyone tried? :That's strange, my Olias will use this just fine. Remember that AI has kinks about when it thinks it's "appropriate" to use certain skills...it won't use Taste of Death unless the caster is missing a lot of health, and I don't think it'll be used if Olias is set to "Passive". Other than that, dunno what else to say, I've never had that problem occur. Entropy 14:40, 1 February 2007 (CST) For more info i had Olias using Woe Spreader green and he was kinda on the verge of dying, I pressed it be make him use it with 10 minions around.. but he just stood there. He was on GUARD mode ::My heros wont use it either.. Zerak-Tul 12:55, 7 February 2007 (CST) same here my mm heros wont use it My heros never use it either. I've had it on their skill bars for a long time. If I manually click on Taste of Death but a teammate is the target then he will still not cast it. It seems as if the actual minion has to be selected before clicking on it for a hero to use the skill. --Selflove 08:25, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Same here, my Olias will not use it, even if I manually activate it. Same, Olias will not use this skill for me. Perhaps becuase he has to harm an ally? Lost-Blue 04:30, 8 December 2007 (UTC) That's what I thought, but mm heroes actually use this skill. Though only when they are very low on health and when they are in battle. Outside of battle there is no way they will use it, even if you command them to. You can try it out, use BoM untill your hero has lower than 100hp and aggro something, he will use it as soon as possible. Heroes require a target for this skill. Target the minion, click, kill, repeat. --Powersurge360 02:50, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :On 5/8/08 the Hero AI supposedly was improved in regard to this skill. So far I cannot tell that there is any difference. I took Master of Whispers along on a vanquishing run and he only used Taste of Death one time during the whole vanquish. No matter if he was under pressure, experiencing degen, or just had low health, he pretty much ignored this skill. (And he did have minions available to steal the health from.) Shadowlance 19:48, 9 May 2008 (UTC) This Skill Needs A Nerf This skill is disgusting in AB and everywhere for MMs. I put all my energy and adrenaline and whatnot into a spike so that a necro can negate the whole thing with a 1/4 sec megaheal. Honestly. :Agreed. One thing is that the MM loses a minion, but since most AB MM's have 16 death magic, they have more than enough "food" anyway. The least they can do is introduce a recharge Seb2net 11:13, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::You cant just ask for a nerf just because its application in ABs is possibly overpowered, what skill are MMs gna use when they have to leave in the middle of a PVE Mission, with 10 high powered minions ready to turn on the team??82.36.244.186 14:37, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :::Wait for the minions to die normally? --Gimmethegepgun 14:39, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::::that might take a while, and can be especially annoying if the mission is timed, and a certain reward is needed82.36.244.186 16:18, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Somehow I don't think that they're going to get masters if you leave anyway --Gimmethegepgun 17:15, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Ah good point lol 82.36.244.186 09:37, 19 August 2007 (CDT) I used this skill myself to trigger off Death nova, and yes it was incredibly strong.. a recharge maybe could fit in? =) Majnore 09:46, 19 August 2007 (CDT)